Don't Fuck Me I'm Scared
by Kxro-Kun
Summary: 'Emily' gave Belphegor some brownies she made, he shared them with Fran. Now they're acting strange. Rape? Bel is a sadist


**Kuro-Kun: I don't own shit blah blah blah. You might kill me after reading this...Yeah, bye**

**Fran: x Complaining and Stabbing author x**

**Belphegor: X In shock x **

**Kuro-Kun: This is how horrifying this is**

* * *

><p>"I remembered people used to use period blood as a love potion."<p>

Fran, my best friend, came up behind me, giggling and tackled me to the ground. "I love you."

I made a face and tried to crawl away. He just grabbed my fucking crotch. I remembered the Brownies Emily made for us. We just ate it earlier on, was that what was causing him to act funny? He usually wasn't this gay

I tried to look for ways out but all the doors were shut and Fran was still on me.

"I locked all the doors...It's only me, you and the glorious fire pit." He giggled, licking his lips. Was he high?

I freaked out and pushed him off me, running around the room. Dear god I do not want to be raped by him. It looked like it since the signs...I'M A FUCKING VIRGIN MAN.

I stopped when he said a magical sentence, "we have Netflix." The holiness off the words shone and i couldn't resist it. I hoped over to him and looked around, "You do?" Netflix is love, Netflix is life.

Fran nodded with a smirk. I almost drooled. "RAPE ME." was what he shouted before tackling me to the ground, rubbing my crotch.

I tried not to moan and pushed him off me. "I'd gladly rape you." I was surprised by my own words. What the fuck was I saying? I needed to stop. I mean, this is Fran. My BEST FRIEND.

But I was so fucking horny and needed relief. I tied Fran's arms up behind his back with his own shirt and snickered. Now what to torture him with? Ah yes. I spotted some candles and reached over to grab them. I basically ripped off his pants and lit the candles up, with a lighter I found, wax dropping on his erect dick. I laughed at his cry and snickered, shanking him with a dildo I found next to him. He was already this hard. From what?

"Ugh stop." he struggled.

Why would I? I was enjoying this. With no response, I shanked him harder and watched him cry even more. The scene was fantastic. I licked my lips and slid out of my pants, revealing my holy dick. Without preparing him, I thrusted right into his ass. Ah so tight. He screamed and struggled but I wouldn't  
>let him out of my grasp. He asked for this. Without even letting him get used to it, I started thrusting.<p>

Vibrators laid behind me and I thought for a second, was that there before? Who the hell cared, I attached the vibrator to his nipples and turned it to high-speed. Whilst doing so, more candle wax burned on his ass.

"This... feels... great" I heard him moan. Now that's the bitch I was looking for. I spanked his ass over and over again until it was cherry red. The wax made him moan like a whore. I spanked harder and watched him bleed.

"I don't know why..But I enjoy this." He panted

"Of course you do." I snickered, taking out my still fully erect dick. I replaced it with two large dildos, No clue where they appeared from but laughed, "enjoy this you hoe." This was more fun than imagined, watching him writhe in pain was a beauty.

Fran thrashed around and bit his lip until it bled. "Please...More! I love it!" he gasped.

I took out a dildo from his ass and shoved it inside his penis.

"You like that?"

He answered with a nod

(I'm muttering jesus fuck over here. can't believe I wrote this)

There was no gentle shit going on nor there would be. The whole dildo slid in and out of his dirty penis, moaning like the bitch he was. My bitch. I swooped down and stabbed his arm with the knife in my pocket, carving 'Bel' on it. He was Mine. Prince Belphegor The Second. MINE. Just for the fun of it, I also carved 'Bel's Bitch'

The groans of agony he was emitting was fabulous, it turned me on so much. I wanted him again. Throwing the garbage away, I noticed his asshole was bleeding and grinned. This was great. Without any sympathy or shit given, I slammed into him again. He sure was tight. Like a virgin. Oho, he was a virgin.

It was like his ass was squeezing the living hell out of me, sucking me back in every time I took it out for a tease. He was sure a good whore.

"S-slower.." Fran groaned between pants. The look of displeasure encouraged me to go harder. Speaking of hard, How the fuck did that big-ass dildo fit in his penis? Was he practicing that shit?

"Who's your master?" I groaned, nipping on his neck. "Come on you whore, who's your master?!"

It took a few seconds for him to answer. "B-bel-senpai is m-my master."

There we go. For a present, I lifted his ass up and fucked him doggy style.

(This is not making sense. I'll stop now)

After an our of intense sex, which was still continuing on, I regained my senses. I had came over five times and was feeling exhausted. But Fran. Look at him. He was beneath me like a lifeless doll.

What had I done...?

.

.

.

Over in the corner, hidden from the two, the female who previously masturbated to the love making and who gave the brownies to them, snickered while licking her hand which was covered with period blood. "Who's next~?"

**Kuro-Kun: You can kill me now**


End file.
